The Big Reveal
by chxndelier
Summary: My version of how and who A should be revealed. Two-Shot


**A's Perspective.**

I remember when I was once apart of a family, when I had a happy life, when I actually had friends. But my parents didn't think of me like a normal kid, they thought I didn't fit their standards because my grades were always not that great(so I had Cs.) and my hair wasn't the same color as theirs(so I had red hair.), and my mind frame was way different(so I didn't believe in God.). They put me out of their home and left me in Georgia to fend for myself.

Which only made me hate them, made me want pay back. The hate that radiated off them was my motivation to get payback. Every time I thought about backing down from my plan, I thought about every mean thing my parents had ever said to me, every thing that had ever excluded me out of and made me think about something worse until I came up with the perfect plan. Something very harmless, at least to me.

A couple years after my parents had moved, I had found a great job that helped me plan my trip to Pennsylvania. Rosewood, to be exact, where they had moved. I found out that they had split and my mom had moved on with another guy. He was well put together and he also believed in God. But worse thing, she and this guy had had a baby girl, someone who had actually had the perfect color hair(not red.), someone whom had the perfect grades(no Cs.), and someone whom did go to church with them every Sunday and actually went to her bible study things.

I watched her grow up, I watched as she met her first friend, then her second, then her third, then her fourth, then fifth. The five had become a close group, a really close group. I mean, sleepovers every night, sharing very personal things, everything best friends do. And I know, you're probably asking, 'what would someone like you know about having a best friend?' And I would respond with the simple statement of 'I had best friends too until my parents abandoned me and left me homeless'.

I hated seeing my step sister so happy with the perfect friends, perfect family, perfect grades, perfect everythong, which was why I killed one of best friends. I took out the one who made their group whole and kept them together. She put up quite a fight, but I managed to hit her really well to kill her. Then I buried her, and until about a year ago, they had finally found her body.

I thought I had ruined her life, but I guess I was wrong. Somehow, the four remaining girls had found a way back to each other and again, they are close as ever. Maybe even closer. I smirked evily to myself thinking of how miserable I'm making their lives. Now they know how it feels to be powerless and helpess. But sit back ladies and gentlemen, I'm just getting started.

**TWO WEEKS LATER. Spencer POV.**

Emily, Aria, and I had been sitting in my car, trying to think of something fun to do since it was Friday and we were tired of staying at our houses all day. I mean, we were the most popular seniors at school and we never once tried to separate ourselves from each other. Many people love to hang out with us individually, but we always decline to hang our with each other, which was why we were so close.

Well, one of the reason. Another reason why we are so close is because we're very protective of each other. Ever since those anonymous messages, we've been inseparable. One time we even thought about going to the same college, but we all knew Hanna wasn't going to accomplish our decisions.

"Spence?" Emily said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked in her direction and raised my eyebrows. "What do you think, Noel is having a party, should we go?"

My face twisted into a small scowl. "Do you guys really think that's a good idea? I mean, one of our best friends was murdered and he's one of our suspects." I watched as Aria and Emily groaned. I sighed and laughed softly. "Hey, what about if we just hung out with our side line friends for today?" I suggested and looked over at Aria. "Ar, when was the last time you've hung out with Jason, your _boyfriend_?"

"Yesterday we talked on the phone." Aria muttered, guilt shattering through her voice. I gave her a questionable look and she rolled her eyes. "Okay look, I just want to make sure you guys are safe. I already let Hanna run away for the day."

Emily laughed. "Where is she anyway?"

"With Mona, duh." I said, slapping Emily's arm. "Did you forget her birthday is today. Hanna had planned to have just a Hona day." I laughed.

"Oh god," Emily mumbled. "Those types of names make me sick, how can you combine two people's names together."

"Easy," Aria stated. "Like this, you and I are Emria, Spencer and I are Sparia,"

"And you and I are uh, Spemily," I added with a smile. "But anyway, Em, who are you hanging with today? I'm just gonna check up on Toby and maybe take him to a surprise dinner."

"Hanging out with Beth." Emily smiled, now looking down at her phone. "She just texted me and asked me to hang out."

"Awe," Aria said from the back seat of the car, "You guys are adorable together, you know that right?" Emily nodded. "Hanna was so excited for you when you finally came out."

"We all were." I added, laying my hand on Emily's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. "And we still love you."

"I love you guys too." Emily smiled at us. "Spence, you wanna take me to Beth's? I told her I'll be over any minute."

I nodded, starting up the car. "You need a ride to my brother's?" I looked over my shoulder at Aria, whom was now blushing like crazy. I chuckled to myself and pulled out of the driveway. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Emily's POV.**

"Thanks Spence," I smiled, giving my best friend a quick kiss on the cheek. "You guys be safe, okay? This'll be the first time we've been apart in months." I sighed.

"Em, it's only for a couple of hours." Aria laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and opened the door to step out. "Wait, don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Nah," I laughed. "Just Spencer, since she's my crush." I mocked and watched Aria poke her lips out in a pout. I held my hands up in defeat, "Sorry."

I laughed and stepped out of the car. "Bye Em," Spencer said. "Have fun with Beth. Don't do something I _would _do."

Aria playfully hit Spencer in the shoulder. "Perv." She laughed.

I watched as Spencer's car pulled out of Beth's driveway and smiled to myself. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were the only three people that kept me from packing my bags and moving to Texas where my dad was now stationed for about a year. I walked to Beth's doorway and knocked softly, but loudly enough for her to hear.

Beth and I had been dating for about two weeks now, which was another reason why I couldn't leave Rosewood. Beth and I met when I went to take a tour around a college campus in Philly. She was already a student there. She was a junior in college and I was a junior in highschool. Now she's a senior in college and I'm a senior in highschool. My mom doesn't know yet because Beth said she wasn't ready to meet them which was strange.

It took a few seconds for her to come to the door. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Beth. Her arms quickly flung around my shoulders as she pulled me in for a hug. "Hey babe!" She squealed. "I thought you weren't gonna show up. I mean, I know how close you are with your friends and all. I don't want them thinking that I'm taking you away from them."

I shrugged and took a few steps into her home. "They're fine with it. Believe it or not, it was there idea to have separate time." I chuckled, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the couch. "Let's watch a movie." I suggested.

Beth smiled brightly. "Well, I'm glad they're okay with us being together." She stood up from the couch and said, "I'm going to get a movie from my room. Be right back." She kissed my cheek and ran upstairs to her room.

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and saw I had a text message. My heart stopped.

**Separate time was a really bad idea, Em. **

**Just remember I'm always watching. **

**Kisses, **

**-A**

The sound of footsteps broke my eyes away from my phone and I quickly exited out of the text message. "Okay Em," Beth smiled. "I have...woah, are you okay?" She said, walking over to me. "You look like you're about to throw up,"

I shook my head quickly, "No, uh, I'm fine. What's the choices?" I smiled weakly, trying to get that text out of my mind, but all I could think about was Spencer, Aria, and Hanna.

**SO WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK A IS? REVIEW PLEASE AND THE OTHER PART WILL BE COMING UP PRETTY SOON! **


End file.
